Déception, inquiétudes et désespoir
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Mathieu ne sort presque plus, et se concentre plus sur l'émission. Il va falloir remédier à ça. One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Mathieu/Maître Panda. (Désolée, Prof).


_Mwahaha, aujourd'hui, je suis très méchante avec le Prof ! Désolée..._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet... Pardonne-moi d'avance, d'ailleurs ! Enjoy._

/\/\/\

Chanter, c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus faire en ce moment. Il avait saisi l'opportunité d'aider Mathieu dans l'émission lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé, même si le Prof allait lui faire la gueule rien que pour cela. Au pire, il restait toujours l'un des leurs, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde l'ignorait...

...Bon, ok, tout le monde l'ignorait. Même le Geek, alors c'est vous dire. Mais il faisait encore partie de l'équipe, même s'il se faisait de plus en plus absent pour se concentrer sur ses expériences douteuses. Certains disaient même entendre des bruits d'explosions et des supplications traverser les murs. Comme quoi le Patron n'était pas le seul à torturer des gens.

Mathieu, lui, se préoccupait plus de son émission que du bien-être de ses personnalités. Il était toujours enfermé dans sa pièce de tournage, appelant parfois l'une des personnes habitant ici pour filmer une scène devant le décor classique, ou devant un fond vert. Il prenait parfois des pauses pour inviter des amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et il accordait de moins en moins d'importance à ses dédoublements mentaux -et physiques-, ce qui inquiétait Maître Panda.

Il vint justement le voir dans sa chambre, alors qu'il surfait sur son ordinateur pour trouver les prochaines vidéos. Il n'eut même pas de réaction lorsque le Panda entra dans la pièce, juste un petit "Salut" presque inaudible. Pas un seul regard.

Il prit la peine de s'installer sur une chaise qui traînait par là, et lâcha un soupir.

"Tu voulais ? Lui demanda le schizophrène.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Mathieu."

Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, surpris par ses paroles.

"Comment ça ?

-Tu ne sors presque plus d'ici, et à part Antoine que tu vois de temps en temps, tu n'as plus de vie sociale. Notre émission te bouffe la vie ! Non mais sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus pris de douche ? Et tu te nourris avec autre chose que des bières et des pizzas ? Faut que tu te ressaisisses !

-Non mais t'as fini, là ? On dirait ma mère ! Je fais ce que je veux, alors viens pas m'emmerder !

-Pardonne-moi, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas issu de toi, et qu'entre autre, ce n'est pas mon corps."

Le Youtuber lui lança un regard noir, avant de le reposer sur l'écran, pianotant rapidement sur son clavier. Maître Panda eut un peu pitié, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser continuer à vivre comme cela.

"Mathieu...

-Fous-moi la paix.

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi."

Agacé, Mathieu se tourna vers lui, et croisa les bras.

"J'ai vraiment peur pour toi, tu devrais sortir prendre l'air, aller te promener. Même quelques minutes ! Mais au moins t'en aller d'ici, c'est pas bon de rester continuellement entre 4 murs.

-...Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Avec les autres, je vous traite comme des moins que rien, et toi, tu viens me dire comment je dois vivre ?

-Tu peux parfois te montrer ingrat envers nous, mais t'es quand même le gars qui nous a inventé. On doit te respecter un minimum, non ?"

Le garçon fit un large sourire, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? S'exclama Maître Panda.

-Rien, ça me fait juste plaisir d'entendre ça de la part de l'un d'entre vous... Ça me remonte le moral, tu peux pas savoir.

-Oh, mais c'est rien ! Tu sais, les autres le pensent, mais n'osent pas le di..."

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'étreinte que lui offrit le schizophrène, souriant et heureux.

"Merci beaucoup.

-Ben... De rien. Je suppose."

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, alors qu'il laissa un soupir de satisfaction s'échapper.

"Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui demanda le garçon en Kigurumi.

-Pour commencer..."

Il s'écarta un peu, et passa une main sur sa joue. Maître Panda rosit, étonné par son acte peu habituel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il ne répondit pas, et avec un sourire en coin, déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le pouls du Panda s'accéléra, alors qu'il se posait bien trop de questions (oui, j'écoutais la chanson d'Eddy Mitchell...) Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était qu'un Panda, il n'avait rien de grandement attirant ! Puis surtout... Lui aussi, était-il amoureux, ou se laissait-il faire sous l'effet de la surprise ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Mathieu s'éloigna du visage de l'ursidé, confus.

"Dé... Désolé... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Je...

-Tais-toi et recommence.

-Hein ?!"

Levant les yeux au ciel en râlant, la personnalité s'empara une seconde fois de la bouche de Mathieu, les yeux clos. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, alors que le garçon mit les siennes sur sa taille.

Pendant ce temps, une personne les observait, cachée derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air dépité. Le garçon s'adossa au mur, ne voulant en voir plus, essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, et nettoya ses lunettes à la va-vite.

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux de les laisser tranquille... Murmura-t-il comme pour se parler à lui-même. Quel idiot j'ai été de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous."

Et il repartit dans son laboratoire, le coeur brisé.


End file.
